1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of video processing and, more specifically, to techniques for intensity compensation in video processing.
2. Background
The amounts of digital information included in video data are massive and tend to increase along with advances in performance of video cameras. Processing of the video data places large demands on memory, computational and power requirements resources of video-enabled devices and, in particular, wireless communication devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and the like.
In the video processing systems compliant with the VC1-SMPTE standard, which is a video codec specification standardized by the Society of Motion Picture and Television Engineers (SMPTE), frame reconstruction and motion compensation are presently performed using pre-stored copies of both non-intensity-compensated and intensity-compensated reference frames of the received video bitstream. In particular, the VC1-SMPTE standard defines block-based motion compensation and spatial transform schemes that includes Simple, Main, and Advanced profiles of compression of the reference frames.
In operation, multiple copies of the reference frames consume large blocks of memory and impose increased bandwidths requirements for their storing and retrieval. Although video compression significantly reduces redundancy of raw video data, such processing techniques may decrease overall performance and consumer-critical characteristics (for example, battery life, talk time, etc.) of the wireless communication devices.
There is therefore a need for improved techniques for intensity compensation in video processing.